Love Takes Time
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: The Doctor is confused. Martha's reassured she's right. And the TARDIS just wants Time Tots from her doctors. It would be better if Martha didn't think of them as "just friends". And it would probably -help- the Doctor if he mentioned his intentions to his former companion. Doctor/Martha
1. I didn't mean it

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. XD Sorry, I don't. Otherwise Mickey/Martha would not have been thrown in outta no-where. **shakes fist at RTD.**

Chapter 1

Martha leaned over and poked the Doctor as he opened his mouth to insult her neighbor. It was a bad habit he had, he opened his mouth inserted his foot and later it would be up to her to smooth ruffled feathers. Sometimes she wondered why she never kicked him out of her house when he showed up unannounced. He looked over at her with knitted eyebrows. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night." Martha said hurriedly with a smile as she ran her hands over her blue jeans. She wore a short sleeve purple colored button down with a black belt around it and black high heeled ankle boots. Her hair was held back by a matching purple headband.

Her neighbor, Mrs. Tate, was an elderly white woman with gray hair in a loose bun. She smiled at Martha and the Doctor. "Oh, Martha...you and Tom are so kind. Really, most people would ignore me by now." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Martha stepped on his foot. Her neighbor rose from her seat, Martha pulled the Doctor up with her. The dark skinned woman leaned over and picked up the cups that they had been using for tea and biscuits.

The Doctor shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown pinstripe suit. He was very, very annoyed really. He had come to see _his_ doctor, only to be given an ultimatum of leaving or going with her to see an elderly neighbor. Then the silly neighbor kept referring to him as _Tom_. Martha's ex-fiance.

Ex because the stupid ape had cheated on _his _Martha.

Jack had rang him up and told him that Martha Jones was single again.

He had played it cool. Except, Jack Harkness hadn't been fooled in the least. Gave him the option of making things right with Martha Jones or he'd encourage Mickey Smith to go after the doctor. The Doctor made sure to inform Jack were to stick _his_ ultimatums.

And there was no way he was letting Mickey the Idiot have Martha.

Donna wouldn't approve of him insulting Mickey, it wasn't the bloke's fault they had similar taste in women for some mysterious reason. She [Donna] had wanted him to reconcile with Martha (and he had) and then she saw his concern...and proved she was brilliant (and so very annoying) by asking when they were going to kidnap Martha again (or when he planned to snog the doctor senseless). So, he took advantage of this lull in Martha's dating life with apes. He slept (sleeping was all they did) in her bed when she was home (Martha thought he was mental, but didn't kick him out). Then when she was working, he'd pop in with lunch, dinner or a late night snack. Her co-workers adored him really, it was pretty nice for his ego. He was more than sure he was expected at the Christmas party coming up.

Martha _hadn't_ invited him to join her though.

And he was_ sure_ he was courting her right and proper!

There are those nights where he pops in, sees Martha in front of the telly and drags her off to some off-world movie theater and dinner on some planet. Of course, everything he did was practically unannounced. The TARDIS even took care to make sure he didn't disappear for _months_ between visits. The Old Girl was working with him this time around.

So why wasn't Martha Jones putty in his hands?

Why did the silly human that was Martha Jones give him ultimatums?

Was she really that _against_ inter-species relationships?

And could they get the hell out of this old woman's house? It smelled of cats and considering he hadn't seen one at all was rather concerning. Ooo what if her neighbor _was_ a cat? Alien neighbor without Martha knowing? Without _him _knowing?


	2. When I said I didn't love you, so

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. XD Sorry, I don't. Otherwise Mickey/Martha would not have been thrown in outta no-where. **shakes fist at RTD.**

Chapter 2

Martha pushed the Doctor's feet off her coffee table for the umpteenth time and sat the tray she had been balancing down (a skill from 1913). That man _never _learned. "Maaaartha!" And there he went, whining her name out like that. What did he want from her? She was trying to be a good friend to him.

Hell, he had privileges she'd never give to her other male friends. The silly alien shouldn't receive special treatment, but he needed someone to ground him. To keep him from doing something _stupid_ like believing he was a god. She starved off his loneliness, and as much as she hated being used, it was the right thing to do. The universe survived better if its protector's ego was poked on occasion. "Dooooctor!" She whined back to annoy him.

Martha's lips twitched into a smile as she sat on the couch beside the Doctor. They were in her living room and the telly was turned on, along with the DVD player. "We could always go watch the movie in theaters." The Time Lord informed her. "You know, being a _Time _Lord with a ship that travels through _time_? Any of this ringing a bell?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and cocky grin. Martha rolled her eyes as he attempted to get her on board the TARDIS _again_.

That was the _thing_. And there was a _thing_. A very confusing _thing_ really. Martha knew they were just friends. Last time they parted, after Earth had been stolen [and returned], that was really the last she had expected to see of him. Or if she saw him again, she expected Rose, Donna and his twin to be around. Not him, by himself, nearly getting himself killed. Or offering to take her places every time he dropped by. "Get over yourself. I'm perfectly content to watch this movie on my couch. Even more content to watch it by myself if a certain _alien_ decides to talk through the movie."

His jaw dropped and Martha couldn't help, but laugh. "You're kicking me out?" He was pouting and Martha laughed harder.

"Only if you start talking during the movie. I really want to see Iron Man." Martha sighed softly as she looked at Robert Downy Junior. He was _such_ a sexy American.

The Doctor shot the DVD case an annoyed look. He resisted the urge to break Martha's DVD player with his sonic screwdriver. She'd kill him for that and then kick him out.

He was really starting to hate male apes.

Why was Martha Jones not sending _him_ those kind of looks?

They were _courting, _well _dating_ as humans say.

Martha picked up the remote and grabbed a pillow. "If you start naming _any_ technological improbabilities or inaccuracies like you did with Star Trek, I'll murder you." She shot him a warning glare that caused him to raise his hands in mock surrender.

"So, you want a human that wears tons of armor? Not to mention is an obviously rich, playboy? That's your type?" The Doctor asked as he removed his brown pinstripe suit jacket and laid it on the arm rest beside him. He then rolled the cuffs on his dark blue shirt up.

Martha smiled, "He saves my planet. Fictional or not. And he's a genius. The good looks are a bonus." Then she started to play the movie, leaving the Time Lord to his thoughts.

_He_ saved Earth all the time.

_He_ was considered a genius.

_What was he doing _**wrong**?

The Doctor wasn't human and he shouldn't feel this way about _another_ human woman. Why were they his weakness? Of course, he couldn't blame Martha for not thinking of him that way. When she fancied him, he never paid her attention. He had made sure she knew that she was nothing more than a friend. Now he fancied her and she paid him _no_ attention. Irony at its finest really.

The universe really enjoyed screwing with him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha was curled up on the other end of the couch asleep. His dark brown eyes looked over her with concern before dismissing it. She could easily be tired from earlier. Monica probably hadn't shown her co-worker any kind of mercy during the earlier shopping trip they'd taken together. Martha Jones had no love of shopping or fashion. He remembered how she had been amused while being arrested for wearing her jeans in Edinburgh. _He_ hadn't seen the humor, but Martha had enjoyed it. The Doctor wondered if she had told Tish about that incident.

It had been his fault for not remembering earlier and telling Martha to change.

Frowning, he stood up. The petite woman was such a powerhouse and you would _never_ know until you got to know her (or ended up on the wrong side of her). He wondered, for a moment, how many of UNITs soldiers had underestimated her before being proven that she was more than a pretty face. "Well then Martha Jones, bed." The sleeping woman twitched, but didn't wake up. An improvement in his opinion. When they first shared a bed a few months ago, she _always_ woke up when he spoke to her (which was often as he didn't mind talking in this body).

Something she had picked up during that Year. Another thing that she _shouldn't _have went through alone.

_Why_ was he trying to court this woman again?

All she did was end up hurt because of him.

He _didn't _deserve a woman like Martha Jones.

Oh, but he was a selfish man and he wanted her. Always had if he was honest with himself.

Ah well, time to move her to bed. The Doctor debated, after carefully lifting and carrying Martha to her bed, whether or not to clean up before he left. Pouting, he decided it wouldn't hurt to do the washing up before taking off. He _did_ have all the time in the universe.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha Jones sipped her tea (a little milk, no sugar) as she sat in her office completing paperwork. She hated paperwork and made sure all of it was completed first thing. After paperwork, she got to visit the Medical Wing and check on patients before being whisked off to exam the work of several UNIT scientists. Martha, wasn't sure _why_ they thought _she_ was the best person for the job.

She only traveled with an eccentric Time Lord.

And thinking of him, he was being weird. Well, weirder than usual. She hoped he picked up another companion soon. He really shouldn't wonder around on his own. A part of her mind thought he was spending time with her _because_ he liked her. She squished it with memories of his previous actions, he was with her because he was alone.

A new companion and it would be 'Martha who?'

Then she could perhaps look into restarting her love life without worrying a certain Time Lord will disrupt it.

Who was she kidding?

She wasn't interested in dating anymore.

And she certainly didn't want the Time Lord to just forget about her.

Waiting around for the Time Lord might not have bothered Sarah Jane (much), but Martha didn't want that. She didn't want to end up alone, constantly fighting alien threats. And she wasn't the type to wait around for something that would never happen during _her_ lifetime.

"Why don't Time Lords come with manuals?" She mumbled to herself. Then she'd know what to do with the one that took to occupying her house randomly every other day. He had even done the washing up the night before. That convinced Martha that her dear friend needed a new companion or at least a new love interest to travel with him.

He was starting to become domesticated.

And it made her just the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Martha's adventure to Edinburgh with the Doctor takes places in the novel "The Many Hands" by Dale Smith. The Doctor actually had a good quote there, "There's always someone to tell you the previous one was better, doesn't mean they're right." Completely summoned up the Rose/Doctor/Martha dynamic. The Doctor makes it seem like Rose is better, but in reality Martha truly is the stronger companion. Or is equal to Rose (depending on your view, mine's the former). I just wish the moron had told Martha that...

Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. I should have held on tight

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. XD Sorry, I don't. Otherwise Mickey/Martha would not have been thrown in outta no-where. **shakes fist at RTD.**

Chapter 3

"Jack! What am I doing _wrong_?" The Doctor asked as he paced in the Cardiff flat of the Time Agent a few days later. "There's the dates, the random bring of food when she's at work, complimenting her outfits, gifts when I see things she would like." He stopped pacing and turned to his womanizing (and every thing/one else with a pulse) friend. "We even share a bed on rare occasions, focus Jack, _and _I've done chores. What am I doing _wrong_? I've all, but announced the fact I'm _domesticated._"

Jack couldn't help, but laugh at the Time Lord. Seeing him look so..._human_ was hilarious. The Doctor's expression was complete aggravated confusion. "Well, Doc here's the thing...did you actually..._ask_ her out on dates? Or did you appear random and tell her you were taking her somewhere?" He's smile dimmed at the Time Lord's bemused look. "It might be obvious to _you_ what your intentions are, but Martha doesn't see it that way. She sees it as _you_ hanging out with her because Rose, Donna and Handy are gone."

"B-but Jack!"

Captain Harkness shrugged, "She didn't detail how things were when she traveled with you. Though, I can tell you managed to muck things up a bit."

"More than a bit." The Doctor muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying here Jack."

The Leader of Torchwood Three nodded, "I know you are. But Martha's never been a woman easily impressed. You should know that and women of science tend to stick with facts. If there's a fact that you've hurt them once, then they consider it fact you'll do it again. So Doc, is going after Martha Jones what you _really_ want to do?" Jack was serious, he loved Martha Jones to pieces. And he'd hurt anyone that tried to hurt her. With the Doctor he was torn, he'd settle for knocking common sense into the man.

The Time Lord stopped pacing and stared straight ahead, "She'll end up hurt or worse _dead_ because of me." He remembered when he thought she had been dead on the Starship Brilliant, he had never been more thankful for a screwed up time loop in his entire existence.

"She'll end up dead anyway. Human life cycle and humans aren't always friendly you know." Jack reminded him. "So, with or without you, she's doing to die."

The Doctor glared at the former Time Agent, "With me, I might as well hand her over to my enemies." Jack crossed his arms and kicked his feet up on to the coffee table. His flat was sparsely decorated. There was nothing personal in it really other than his clothes. His office and underground room in Torchwood held more personal items. The only reason he was in his flat was because a certain Time Lord refused to go near the Hub.

"Yes, Doctor _because_ you wouldn't fight tooth and nail for her right?" The sarcasm caused the Time Lord to roll his eyes. "Next." Jack stated with amused boredom.

The Doctor stood straighter, "She _is_ human. Short life span, very short life span really. And fragile."

"You wouldn't call her fragile to her face." Jack retorted with a smirk. Nothing about Martha Jones was fragile, though Jack would be lying if he said he had never thought that once or twice.

"I happen to _like_ this face." The Doctor replied running a hand over his cheeks. He was so _handsome_ in this body and emotional. It was annoying and explained rather well why he was trying to court Martha Jones. And his attachment to this face meant he _wasn't_ going to tempt Martha into killing him.

Jack laughed, "It is rather attractive. I did love the ears though." The Doctor touched his much smaller ears, "Those are fine too Doc. So she's got a shorter life span. You can have some happiness, giving Martha the rest of _her _life with happiness or you can mope about and do that 'what if' thing. It's pretty depressing though." Jack slid his legs off the table and moved around grabbing a bottle of scotch. "Don't suppose we can finish this chat over a good pint or two?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wait, so the Doctor's been over to see you again?" Leticia 'Tish' Jones asked her younger sister with more excitement than necessary. Martha raised an eyebrow at the computer screen. "Oh, he fancies you."

Martha laughed, "He loves Rose Tyler. I don't blame him, she's nice, pretty and blond."

"Really?" Tish snorted, she never cared for blonds since she had met Annalise. Not that Martha blamed her, she had been done with blonds after Joan Redforn. "Men _never_ learn that you don't give up the best thing that ever happened for quickies with blonds."

Martha rolled her eyes, "To be fair- he loved Rose long before he met me."

"And she's, what, in another dimension?" Tish made a clicking noise with her mouth as she adjusted her camera. The older Jones girl was dressed for bed with a light pink dressing gown covering a black night dress. "She was in one when he met you right? It's not like he met you right away, no bloke is daft enough to look for girls right away after the last one was 'lost'. He had time to distance himself from those feelings. So the fact that he's now after you begs the question...what changed?"

Martha bit her bottom lip as she brushed her hair. The Doctor had admitted what happened to Rose and Handy. How he had drop them off in Pete's world. How he fully expected them to be happy together. The Doctor had even told her about Donna. How Donna's memories were erased so she wouldn't die.

It had to be terrible losing a best friend that way.

It was even more terrible giving up the girl he loved to a copy of himself.

"The fact that he has given both Rose and himself closure?" Martha replied. "I mean he gave Rose to Handy as if Handy didn't have a mind of his own. Or that Rose would be happy with someone that wasn't him." Now that Martha thought about it, it sounded like a forced together relationship. Handy had the Doctor's memories, that didn't necessarily mean he had the Doctor's feelings. Handy was also part Donna, so what would that mean for the Human-Time Lord meta-crisis? "And who says he's after me? He could be completely lonely and using me until he finds another companion."

Tish rested her cheek against her fist as she raised an eyebrow. "Sis, no man "just does" the washing up without having a reason. And let's be honest here you can't tell me you missed the same signs I'm seeing."

"I didn't miss them. I'm just saying he's not attracted to me like that. He's more than likely trying to entice me into re-joining him on the TARDIS." Martha put her brush down and checked the time, half past nine. "You should head to bed, it's late there."

Tish covered her mouth as she yawned. She was in her London flat, sitting at the desk talking with her younger sister that was in New York. The time difference was only a slight annoyance to the older Jones girl. "I will, in a bit. We aren't done yet."

"Why aren't we done?" Martha whined. She really didn't want to keep talking about the Doctor.

Tish clicked her tongue and wagged a finger at her. "Because Martha Adelia Jones when you were with the Doctor you wanted him. Now _he's _late returning your feelings and you've placed him in the 'friend zone'."

"_He_ placed me there first!" Martha snapped crossing her arms, "And I'm not changing my mind! The last time I ran off with him, what happened? My family was tortured for a year, my planet burned, and so many people died." Her voice softened at the end.

Tish sighed, as she knew it was true. "And you don't think mum's learned her lesson? Or me? Dad didn't trust any of those people to begin with." Tish made a waving gesture. "I always have Jack run background checks on my employers now _and_ I've been taking self-defense classes. Imagine it, drop dead gorgeous _and_ able to kick ass." Martha rubbed her forehead. Only her sister, her sister that lived to torture guys. "Don't make that face at me! Just don't flat out reject him if he does confesses Martha."

"Him...confess?" Martha laughed at that. "He'd confess in a million years. He'll do and say everything else, but 'Martha Jones, I fancy you!'" After she stopped laugh she quirked an eyebrow, "And even if he did confess I doubt I'll ever hear it. He couldn't even tell Rose that he loved her." Martha wagged her finger at her older sister, "So, nope no random confessions from Time Lords."

Tish smiled, "If he did confess what would you do?" Martha paused, what would she do if the Time Lord did the impossible?

"Check him for a fever and then ask if he's dying." The young doctor replied with her own smile. Her sister chuckled.

"Most men, would prefer a statement saying you fancy them back."

"And I look like I'm going to give him one? Just because he's lonely and decided to pass time doing this _thing_ with me?"

Tish sighed, "Why do you have to be so rational?"

"Why don't you try it sometime?"

"Stop being afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yeah, well open your heart again."

"It's closed for repairs."

"How long has it been that way?"

"Not long enough."

"So what's your favorite breed of cats?"

"Go to sleep."

"You'll probably want the hypo-allergic ones without fur. Then they won't ruin you-"

"Leticia Alicia Jones go to bed. And I _do not_ want cats." Cats reminded Martha of the old woman she had meet with the Doctor in the town of Blackwood Falls. A lonely old woman, that was also psychic because of the area where her family's home had been built.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: That town is a reference to the novel, "Autumn Falls" by Mark Morris. Pretty amusing, the Ten/Martha relationship is typical of season three. The Doctor should have been hit once or twice more than the few times Martha did hit him, but hey at least she popped him when he was being rude. Silly alien.

Also, thanks for the reviews! If, I could have some from the people that placed my fic on their favorite/alert lists that would be fantastic. I love feedback. After the next chapter, I think I'll put an actual story arc in. I'm working on the fifth chapter now (yes that means the next chapter is already done and waiting for next Monday/Tuesday).

PS- everyone on the East Coast like me- be safe! Heavy flooding up North and a lot of power outages.


	4. I never shoulda let you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. XD Sorry, I don't. Otherwise Mickey/Martha would not have been thrown in outta no-where. **shakes fist at RTD.**

Chapter 4

Her hair hung loose, her clothing consisted of an oversized blue shirt and gray sweatpants. The Medical Chief of UNIT stood in her kitchen pouring hot water into a mug. Martha barely sipped her hot chocolate before an odd wind filled her living room. In the space reserved for a certain Time Lord, a blue police box materialized with its usual unearthly sound. Dark brown eyes narrowed at the papers that flew around before landing in other places. "Arriving like a normal person via the door...too much to ask." She muttered to herself.

She was still torn over whether to be happy or to strangle the alien for painting her flat (or the changes to her furniture). UNIT had sent her on a mission, that took a week to solve, in New Zealand. So, she returned home only to find her living room the same shade of teal as her old flat.

The couch had been replaced with a longer one (no doubt to accommodate the long frame of a certain Time Lord).

Her bedroom the same color as the TARDIS' Time Motor.

Her mattress softer than the one she had bought.

And an alien with paint in his hair working in her bathroom.

It screamed of a domesticated alien and she didn't know what to do. Part of her hoped whatever was bothering the Doctor would work its way out of his system _soon_.

The door to the TARDIS opened and there stood the Last of the Time Lords. In a blue pinstripe suit with maroon high-top converse. He carried his brown longcoat on one arm and was looking at Martha with a grin. A grin that faded when he saw her state of dress, "You aren't going out dressed like that are you?" He pouted a bit, "I mean humans get cold easily and I don't want you to get sick."

"What are you talking about Time Lord?" Martha replied with a raised eyebrow before sipping her hot chocolate. Not as great as she would've hoped. Ah, well...maybe she should add more marshmallows?

The Doctor ran his free hand through his hair. "Blimey, I didn't forget...did I?" He tugged on his hair. "No, no, this is the right date." He replied to himself after looking around her living room. Everything was in the order he had left it- pictures of the Joneses in frames on the bookcase, side tables and on top of the telly, no plants around (Martha wasn't home often enough for them), a picture of Martha and himself from 1969 (their wedding photo to be exact), a few more pictures of them together...even one of them with Jack, another with Donna and even one from Sarah Jane's ruined wedding-attempt.

"Right date for what?" Martha asked. She could tell he was about to ramble to himself and she did worry about all that talking he did to himself. Not that _she_ could talk. She had a thing for talking to herself as well, mostly because she probably would never repeated herself out loud, out of fear of hurting someone's feelings.

"I did ask you didn't I?" His dark brown eyes stared at her. Then they widen, "Oh. Right. The painting and furniture...still mad over that?"

Martha sat her mug down and looked at him. In response, she raised an eyebrow. "Doctor." Her tone was a warning one.

"Right, did you want to see 'Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince'? I mean it hasn't come out yet, but we can still see it. The rings of Saturn cinema-plex." He looked at her earnestly, "I figured its relatively safe from hostile aliens."

Martha stared at him. "You," she emphasized her point by pointing at him, "want to take _me_ to see Harry Potter?" The Doctor fidgeted before nodding.

"I didn't think..." His hearts sank. It was a stupid idea, all of time and space...and he offers-

"Sounds great!" Martha replied as he started speaking. The Doctor felt both his hearts start beating again. Martha Jones was going to be the death of him. "I was going to watch the third movie again, but now..."

A grin spread across his face. "Well Martha Jones, are you going like that?" She looked down at her clothes, before rolling her eyes at him. "I've got no problem with it. Though you might want a pair of trainers."

"Shush you." Martha replied as she left the island bar in the kitchen and walked towards the hallway leading to her bedroom. "I'll be ready in half an hour."

Half an hour, the Doctor nodded determinedly. He let Martha disappear and then he went back into the TARDIS. If he were a few centuries younger, he might have done a little dance because Martha Jones was going out with him. Who was he kidding? The wicked grin across his face as he bounced around his lovely console room.

"This is going to be great. I'm going to get her back and it'll be brilliant. You love her don't you Old Girl?" It was one of the few explanations he could come up with for his ship using Martha as an avatar when he lost his memories after being attacked. It was one his ship agreed with, even after she took Susan's form and spoke with him.

He really had no intention of traveling with a new companion.

And he hadn't lied.

He was just going after an old one.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha reappeared dressed in a pair of blue jeans, with black ankle length heeled boots, black shirt with the Ravenclaw logo, a gray pea-coat with a very familiar looking scarf (blue and dark grey with the emblem of a raven). Her hair was combed down with a black beanie on the top of her head. In her coat pocket were her black leather gloves that easily matched the big round buttons on the front of her outerwear. "Doctor?" The British woman poked her head into the TARDIS using her key. "Doctor?"

Looking around the console room, Martha moved about not seeing a spiky haired alien. "How do you disappear in your own ship?" She paused and then sighed. The Doctor couldn't have ran into trouble in his own ship could he? (Who was she kidding? That man could have ended up being strangled by rouge bedsheets or something.) Or maybe he changed his mind?

"Maartha!" The Doctor exclaimed as bound into the room, his brainy specs on. On his head sat a green and silver stripped beanie with the emblem of a snake. He paused and then pouted at her. "Where's your hat? And I mean the Ravenclaw one you got for your birthday."

Martha cocked her eyebrow. "I've got my scarf."

"Me too!" He replied showing a Slytherin scarf. "The old girl _refused_ to give me Gryffindor stuff. I don't know why..." The Time Lord had changed out of his pinstripe suit. Instead he wore black trousers, green converse trainers, a black shirt with the Slytherin logo in green and a black suit jacket with his Slytherin scarf.

Martha chuckled, "She knows you aren't a Gryffindor."

"Oi! I am just as brave and genius as Hermione." The Doctor claimed as he tugged on his black suit jacket.

"Hermione doesn't fail exams." Martha teased. The Doctor paused and then shrugged. His expression was slightly pouty. "And she likes rules." The Doctor mock-glared at her.

"Where's your beanie?" He retorted switching subjects.

"You _really_ want me to wear it?"

The Doctor sent her a 'what-do-you-think' look. Rolling her eyes, Martha pulled her black beanie off and left the ship.

The things she did for the silly Time Lord.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The theater's sitting wasn't normal sitting, instead it was more like futon couch beds meant for couples. Martha didn't comment as she pulled a snack pack from the Doctor's full arms. Oh, the lanky framed alien was talking her ear off. He was explaining about the theater's founding, a few of the customs and the workers.

It was simply fascinating. Martha pulled the tray area out after she sank into the seat. The Doctor did the same as previous played on the giant screen in front of them. By Martha's account they were the only humanoid looking beings in the theater.

There was a couple that had tentacles a seat over from them. A few rows ahead of them were a couple of Zygons...? That threw Martha for a loop. Then there were cat people sitting ahead of the Zygons. There were blue aliens with antennas for ears sitting to the left of Martha. It looked like a group of them and if Martha had to guess she'd think they were teenagers. Or the alien equivalent of teenagers.

"Done staring?" The Doctor asked, "We look just as odd to them."

"I shouldn't be surprised, but _aliens_ loving Harry Potter? Don't think Rowling had that in mind." Martha stated with a small smile. Most humans weren't going to be aware of the things aliens would come to enjoy from their culture.

The Doctor arched a bushy brown eyebrow, "You think this is something? You should have seen when Agatha Christie books were turned into films."

Martha turned to ask about that when the lights when dark. The human woman relaxed into her seat...well tried to.

The Doctor was playing with a remote that caused the bottom of the seat [where their legs rested against] to raise up and down. And then the seat's massage function was turned on.

Martha silently vowed the next movie they saw would be on Earth. "Doctor!" She hissed at him. He turned to her with large brown eyes, trying [and failing] to look innocently at her. Holding her hand out, Martha took the remote from the alien.

He was such a large child sometimes.

Half-way through the movie, the Doctor slide his arm around her. His attempt to steal the remote back ended when Martha popped his hand like he was a naughty toddler.

Martha grinned when she saw Luna and Harry walking to Slughorn's party. She really thought they were cute together. That's what character the Doctor was...he was Luna. The eccentric, lonely Time Lord that thought of magnificent and crazy ideas. And Luna- the lonely, eccentric witch that used her imagination and oddness to connect with the Boy-Who-Lived.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oh, that wasn't so bad. Not as good as I thought..." Martha critiqued as she and the Doctor walked hand in hand to some restaurant nearby. "Then again that book wasn't all that great either. I still think the romance between Harry and Ginny is rushed. And the fact they just _happen _to study love potions when he started noticing her?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Wait til you get to book seven." Martha was really going to hate the epilogue, he thought.

"Oh no," Martha muttered in despair, "you cried. That means I'm going to be brawling like a baby." Martha stopped and stepped in front of the Doctor. She let go of his hand to grab his lapels, the small woman shook the taller alien (well attempted to), "Who dies? It was a Weasley wasn't it? Voldemort would kill one of them since they're close to Harry. Tell me none of the Weasleys die!"

A grin crossed the Time Lord's face. "Spoilers." Ah, that phrase from that strange woman back in the library. He hated it, but teasing Martha was a good use of it.

"Spoilers!" Martha mocked before crossing her arms and staring him down. "You, you..."

"Genius man?" The Doctor suggested with a grin. "Handsome Time Lord?"

"You obnoxious alien!"

The Doctor pouted, "I liked my answers better." Martha huffed before grabbing the Doctor's hand and setting off in their previous direction. "Honestly, Doctor Jones you're so mean to me."

"And you aren't mean to me?"

"Well," He stretched the word out, "not on purpose!" He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The dark skinned beauty rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the truth?" Martha muttered to herself after turning her head away from the Time Lord.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Right let's see...I've made a reference to the comic, 'The Forgotten' by Tony Lee. The Tenth Doctor is attacked shortly after Journey's End and loses his memory. The TARDIS takes the Doctor's mind/conscious into herself and uses Martha's form to help him recover his memory AND defeat the bad guy [though the TARDIS did take on the forms of a few other classic companions during the battle].

Other than that, a reference to Harry Potter. Very obvious. And the movie/book do not belong to me. They're owned by Warner Brothers and JK Rowling.

And if anyone wants to tell me the Doctor wouldn't have changed out of his pinstripes for the occasion...see 'Snow Globe' for the Doctor in swim trunks. And various eps for him dressed in a tuxedo (or schoolteacher semi-business formal like thing). He's completely capable of changing clothes. Besides, its not like I put him in _jeans_. He'd never. XD


	5. I didn't know nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...otherwise...there would've been more Captain Jack.

Chapter 5

It was dark in bedroom of Martha Jones. Through the blinds peeked moonlight from a waning lunar body. The moonlight fell against the dresser's side. On the queen sized bed, Martha moved closer to another warm body. The Doctor had raised his body temperature for her comfort. The first time he had climbed into her bed, she had woken up and told him he was cold before moving to the other side of the bed.

Humans and their natural attraction to warmth.

The Time Lord studied the sleeping beauty. His arm snaked its way around her waist. He didn't actually need sleep that often and only joined Martha in bed _because_ she was warm. And it was easier to make sure no other males attempted to seduce his woman. His dark brown eyes studied the smooth dark skin of her face, trailing from her high cheekbones to the sensitive skin of her neck.

Being a Time Lord allowed him to see many possibilities.

Usually unconsciously and he always tried to pick a future with a good outcome.

Yet, with Martha...

He knew she was a woman that didn't need him.

Grace had been the same way.

In fact, he bet the two of them would get along great. They might even discuss his anatomy if given the opportunity. _Human doctors and their love of biology, _he mused.

The fact Martha didn't need him had been new. Maybe it was because he had gotten used to Rose's need for guidance. Rose's need for relationships. Her need for his constant attention. Her needs had become his priority at some point.

And when he lost her, he hadn't known what to do with himself.

It wasn't like when he left Susan and could use his new companions as her substitutes.

Martha Jones had made it clear: she wasn't a replacement. Not a substitute.

"If you're going to keep staring...stare at something else." The sleepy voice of his former companion informed him. The younger woman turned around, his arm still around her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking too hard again?" He could see every inch of her face in the dark. The way her dark locks were sprayed out against the silk lavender pillows. The thin pale blue stripes of her light blue tank top lightly digging into her shoulders.

The corner of his lip curled upward. "Perhaps." He pulled the Londoner closer to him. Her head rested on his chest over his right heart. "Just sleep Doctor Jones."

"What's wrong?" She countered listening to the steady thumping of his right heart.

And she always placed his own well-being before her own.

He was tempted to tell her to sleep again, to ignore her question. Instead he pulled the dark purple comforter up to Martha's neck. Her dark brown eyes stared at him.

For just a moment he remembered 1599.

The two of them in that little bed.

How he had ruined the mood quite nicely by bring up Rose.

That wasn't his intention at this moment and once he said Rose's name...Martha would place space between them. He didn't want that.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead. It was something he had done in 1969, after he tucked a tired, sleeping Martha into bed. And just like in 1969, a small smile curved its way onto her lips. "Martha, I-" He began only to be interrupted by Martha's mobile going off.

The woman buried her face into his chest for a moment. "You're kidding me." Martha mumbled into his tee-shirt.

The Doctor eyed the annoying, vibrating device playing some nondescript tone. Martha stretched an arm out and flipped the phone open, answering it without looking at the ID. She rolled on to her back and spoke with the person on the phone. She let her free hand wonder up and down the Doctor's bony limb.

It was only 3:45 in the morning. Why should anyone respect _normal_ sleep times?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha was drowsy, honestly. However, she woke up because the Doctor had been staring at her.

Either him or some idiot broke into her flat.

The fact there was an arm wrapped around her proved who her guest was. And of course, he was wide awake and thinking rather hard about something. And of course, despite her concerned questioning he would rather not answer.

There were times when the Doctor was his normal body temperature (15 degrees Celsius) and she would just lay there content. However, it was winter and she had pointed out to him (rather rudely) once that he was too cold for her to lay next to.

That's how she learned that the alien controlled his body temperature (and apparently his brain functions and he could stop his heart at any given point temporarily). Martha was more than amazed at the things the alien could do. She just made sure he was completely unaware of the fact she was impressed.

Most of the time.

Tilting her head up as it rested on his chest, Martha stared him down waiting patiently for him to answer her question. Or to fob her off.

He kissed her forehead, she didn't stop a smile from crossing her face. Tender moments like this gave Tish's theory credit- maybe the alien did feel something for her. His eyes met her own.

"Martha, I-" His voice was serious, the tone was similar to when he told her the truth about Gallifrey. Part of her still wished to see the burnt orange skies and red grass of his planet, but she knew it would never happen. Something he was extremely guilty over (even if it had been for the good of the universe).

Then her phone rang.

She could have kicked it into the next century for interrupting him. Instead she buried her head into his shirt, mumbling in disbelief. Rolling over, Martha picked her phone up and answered it without looking at the ID. It was UNIT no doubt.

They had a habit of calling without worrying about whether or not she was actually _sleeping._

A pitfall of being the Medical Chief (a job that unofficially was on-call).

The dark skinned woman stopped dragging her finger across the Doctor's skin. The Time Lord had angled his head so he could listen to the conversation as well.

Which was good as Martha didn't pay it much attention until- "its crashed right in front of the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff. Torchwood has been trying to claim it based on that, but we've already secured the parameter we're keeping them out. Except Captain Harkness." The male voice told her sounding puzzled about the last part. Martha rolled her eyes at that, of course Jack was ignoring UNIT's instruction. He did things _his way._

The Doctor was smirking himself.

Leave it to Jack to piss off UNIT.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why would they call _you_?" The Doctor complained, upset Martha's sleep was being interrupted. Both were moving around inside the TARDIS, dressed for bed more than helping UNIT. Martha shivered while shrugging her shoulders. Her pajama pants were fleece and honestly useless against the snowy New York weather she had endured to reach the blue box.

_A certain alien refused to let her leave the bed at first. They ended up wrestling around with the alien winning (not that Martha had minded the alien pinning her to the bed). Martha played oblivious to their compromising position (despite how the Doctor seemed to notice, in fact his eyes had wondered more than once to her lips). The young doctor used logic against the alien. His compromise had been for her to finish sleeping in the TARDIS before answering UNIT's call._

_She had refused._

_In response, the Doctor (after grinning at her wickedly with a raised eyebrow) tossed her over his shoulder. Then he carried her through her flat, out of the door and to the roof of her flat's building where the TARDIS was parked._

"_You sonicked that alarm?" The woman being carried asked quietly, concerned about the fire exit alarm on the door when they reached it. She hadn't screamed bloody murder just because she knew the other neighbors were sleeping._

_"Did you really want me to use that buzz thing on the downstairs door?"_

"_It would help!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh, you tall-bloody hell!" Martha hit the Doctor's back. "It's bloody freezing." She shivered._

"_You wanted to leave the bed." He countered, with a cheeky grin she couldn't see. "I'm helping."_

_Martha hit him on the back again. "I wanted my clothes! At the very least my coat and trainers."_

"_The TARDIS has everything."_

"_I'm in a tanktop in the middle of winter!" She hissed at him. "If I get sick because of you, I'll kill you myself!" _

_The Doctor stood on the roof of her apartment building, slippers on, and paused walking to shift Martha into his arms. "Honestly, humans and their immune systems. You'll be fine Doctor Jones, if not...we can go to New Earth!" He grinned at her, immune to the weather. She shivered and rolled her eyes. He still radiated heat. "Novice Hame is a nurse. Did I ever mention that part?"_

"_I'm not being looked at by cat nuns!" Her expression was the 'have you lost your bloody mind?' look. _

Rubbing her hands over her arms, Martha looked over at the Time Motor that flared to life. The Doctor looked at her from across the console. "We're in the Time Vortex." Martha nodded, before moving to the hallway barefoot.

She was going to murder that Time Lord.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Sorry it took a week longer than necessary to write this. Originally, the chapter 5 I had was...nayed. By my lovely **Sheena**. She likes the Ten/Martha fluff...I can't imagine what she'll say when I eventually kill Ten off. *grins wickedly*

And yes, I can't wait to kill him off.


	6. I was stupid, I was foolish

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did...Ten's era would've had a less Rose overtone.

The Doctor circled the TARDIS console, sonic screwdriver in his hand. Not his normal one with the blue light, this one was a bit bulkier and had a purple light at the tip. His beloved ship was floating in the Time Vortex waiting for Martha to get dressed.

He was just a bit annoyed that Martha would abandon much needed sleep to answer UNIT's call.

Yet, it was _so _Martha Jones.

Duty first.

Her emotions/thoughts/needs second.

The Time Lord's expression was serious as he thought about the woman aboard his ship. He wanted to help her escape that mentality, even if just for a bit. Except, he was probably the worst possible candidate for that, wasn't he?

He had brushed off the few emotional times Martha had the first around.

When he rescued her (effectively killing her clone), he halfheartedly tried to reassure her (no time for proper hugs with the world in danger).

After Jenny's death...he had connected with Donna more. Martha had taken it in stride and hadn't been offended by it.

"Nothing in the universe is _ever _as simple as it should be." He reminded himself. Emotions, something he expressed in this body _excessively_. Yet, he felt more emotionally handicap than any of his previous incarnations. He ran his thumb over the bulky, silver-colored sonic screwdriver and stashed it away in his brown pinstripe trouser pocket. Now wasn't the time to give it to Martha Jones.

Not just yet.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Mum! It's too early..." Tish started to complain as she answered her phone. The older Jones girl leaned against her desk, waiting for the computer in front of her to boot up. Tish sat in her office, a cup of coffee in hand.

Francine Jones wasn't bothered, "Leticia turn on the news."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha left the kitchen aboard the TARDIS. She was dressed in black trousers, black ankle boots, and a white blouse underneath a gray sweater. Underneath her arms was a coat she found on board and she had a cup in each hand. One: a mug of coffee, the other a cup of tea. Her hair was pulled back into a half-bun with a few strands falling loosely around her face.

She entered the console room. The Doctor was sitting in his pinstriped suit and he looked thoughtful. She bit back a smile when he hopped up and met her halfway. She remembered biting back a smile not long after the Saxon mess, when he popped up, rambling about meeting Agatha Christie. "Thank you Martha Jones."

"It's no trouble Doctor." Martha replied after handing him the cup of tea she had prepared. "Thank_ you _for the ride to Cardiff."

The Doctor smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes, Martha noted. His smiles rarely did. "Yes, well...refueling the TARDIS and checking on Jack seems like a great idea. Besides, having you take the tube at _that _time in _New York_? Are you mad?" His facial expression was incredulous. "Francine would kill me."

Martha shook her head. Her mother would not. At least not unless the alien offered himself up to the matriarch. "I'm sure Tish would have kept you safe if I couldn't." His eyebrow cocked at that as he placed one hand on the surface of the console and leaned on it. "And, I would have gotten a cabbie at that time of night."

"Course, cause I trust them with your safety as well."

Martha cocked an eyebrow, "Since when have I needed _you _to _protect _me?" Rolling her eyes and sighing, Martha moved around him to sit in the Captain's seat. "Whenever you're ready to land the old girl."

The Doctor stared at the spot Martha had been, letting her words sink in. When had Martha _really _needed him to protect her? She had always stood on her own around him. They could split up and Martha could get captured, and by the time _he _knew about it she was already free (or patiently waiting for him to show up and free her). Or it was after the fact—usually it was after the fact.

He hoped whatever was happening in Cardiff was big enough to distract him.

Otherwise, he'd help UNIT and drag the immortal Captain away for a good talking.

Over 900 years and he _s__till _knew _nothing _about human women.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tish raised both eyebrows as she looked at the news. There had been a huge explosion in Cardiff. That wasn't that unusual (if you ignored the fact it happened in _Cardiff_). It was the footage of a ship half-underground near the Millennium Center that was shocking. The fountain that usually sat not far from it was smashed to pieces. Tish wondered if was an alien related thing.

Of course, when the camera panned UNIT members were visible. Along with..._Jack Harkness?_

No wonder her mother had rung her up. Jack was practically family (if a bit self-imposed estranged) after the Saxon mess.

Several UNIT members approached the media and Tish watched as the live coverage ended rather hastily. "Mum?" The elder Jones girl questioned quietly in her phone. "What was that?"

"Something, either crashed or came up from the ground, and destroyed the area like that." Francine hastily explained. "Have you heard from your sister?"

Tish looked down at her black work trousers and frowned as she hooked her ankles. "I spoke to her a few nights ago."

Francine's frown could be heard through the phone, "She is coming home for Christmas, isn't she? And that was UNIT, do you think they'll ring her up?"

"Of course she's coming home for Christmas." Tish replied as she typed her password into the computer. And _she had better come with a certain alien. "_As for _that, _I don't know. Depends on if they need to call her. I mean she's stateside. Why would they call her?"

"She's the best they have." Francine retorted. No matter the woman's position on her youngest daughter's occupation, she knew Martha was the best. Martha helped defend Earth against the Daleks. She walked the planet on her own two feet for a year. No, Francine Jones hated most aliens with a passion, but she knew her daughter was always there to defend them. She just hoped she never had to bury her daughter early.

She might kill a certain _Doctor _if that happened.

Tish couldn't stop herself from smirking. That was definitely a statement she agreed with, her sister _was _the best.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack was talking with an older looking man, Colonel Mace, when an unearthly sound filled the air. A grin crossed the immortal man's face. "Looks like we're getting a visitor."

"What is that?" Colonel Mace questioned the Leader of Torchwood Three. The other members of UNIT had paused in their work to turn and _stare _as a blue box materialized, not far from the Millennium Center. When the box fully appeared several of the lower ranking members placed hands on their weapons.

Jack noticed and shook his head, "I'd call them off. The Doc doesn't like guns."

Colonel Mace had observed as much from his limited time with the Doctor. "Stand down." He ordered through his walkie talkie. The Colonel also only knew of one person that was capable of completing 'Operation: Blue Sky.'

The door opened and an upper body crept out first. Jack's grin could only get wider when he recognized the spiky brown hair. The Time Lord sent Jack a grin when he caught sight of the man. His eyes went wide when he saw the damage to Torchwood's hub (and the smashed marble laying around). Of course, the Time Lord was pushed out of the way by his temporary companion. "Honestly Doctor, did you _want _to be part of the door?"

"Really Martha Jones! I was going to move!" He retorted. "But, did you see _that_?"

Jack and Colonel Mace approached the pair standing outside of the blue box. "How the bloody hell did someone manage _that_?" Martha questioned in shock.

"By forcing their way through the rift and dragging some poor sap with them." Jack explained easily.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The poor sap turned out to be a woman that UNIT's soldiers had managed to pull from the rubble. Martha and Gwen entered the military medical truck that housed the nonresponsive woman. UNIT's medical chief took the time to clear the female's face of orange tinted blood. Gwen sat on the side handing Martha supplies as the dark skinned beauty moved about. "She looks young." Martha commented as the pale skin started to appear. There were bruises and some visibly cracked bones.

"She looks human." Gwen countered, "if only her blood wasn't orange."

Martha chuckled as she worked. As far as the emergency medics were concerned the woman was dead. The only problem the dark skinned woman had with it, was that aliens were involved. What would normally kill a human, may not have killed the woman before her. "They can't hel-oh my god." Martha's expression registered shock. Despite the minor cuts, she recognized the face before her.

"Martha?" The Welsh woman questioned. "You look like you've seen a ghost...and considering..." The dark haired woman trailed off, nudging Martha. Gwen didn't like to think of Torchwood's trip to Sweden. They nearly lost Ianto and the world was nearly invaded by particle sucking aliens. The upside was that they had helped Martha's friend Julie recover and saved the world.

"Can you get the Doctor?" Martha asked shakily. "Drag him by his ear if you have too." Frowning and worried, Gwen brushed a hand across Martha's shoulder before leaving the truck. She nodded to the two UNIT soldiers standing outside the open doors.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Forgive me for the long wait, between my writing and Sheena's editing work (along with finals for us both) we've been busy. Good news? Chapter 7 is done. Gwen's thinking of the audio drama 'Lost Souls', btw. Check it out if you haven't, I find it amusing.

Bad news? Ten is still going to be killed off. [you guys are adorable though]

Neutral news? It's really a fixed point, ya know the End of Time and the Ood's prophecy. (Tho, his death may not happen considering the character I've re-introduced. Depends on my mood)

Exciting news? I'm working on several Ten/Martha lemons! (I'm toying with the idea for an Eleven/Martha lemon as well)


	7. I was lying to myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...otherwise...BBC (and BBCA) would be airing TW and SJA!

Chapter 7

Torchwood and UNIT watched a blue box de-materalized. Jack looked amused, "I always figured he was a parent at one point, but this seems-" He was interrupted by his favorite coffee boy.

"Kind of surprising?" Ianto asked.

Jack chuckled, "She's sexy."

"Not only do you want her father, you want the daughter." Gwen deadpanned. She rolled her eyes, Jack was too much sometimes. Ianto shook his head, he sure as hell did not approve. Not that he would tell Jack that.

"It's not like I want them at the same time." Jack countered with a grin, "Can you imagine how that would turn out?"

A few of UNIT's soldiers nearby looked at him as if he was crazy. To be fair- UNIT practically worshiped the Doctor, Jack wanted to shag him.

Colonel Mace cleared his throat and spoke in a warning tone, "Captain Harkness."

"What?" Jack replied with innocence. Everyone nearby rolled their eyes. "Here's a good question, since UNIT is so determined to take this scene as their own...are you paying for all the damages?"

Gwen and Ianto exchanged looks. Their boss.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha checked the temperature of the unconscious blond, before noting it on the clipboard. For all purposes, the woman on the bed should be dead. She appeared dead and Martha would've accepted that if it hadn't been for the Doctor. The cold body temperature and slowed down heart rate were deceptive to the normal human examination. According to the Doctor, Jenny was in a Time Lord healing coma. She would be in that state until her body was 100%.

"Nothing is going to change so soon." The Doctor spoke up from behind her. He placed a hand on her lab-coat covered shoulder. They stood inside the medical bay on board the TARDIS. If Jenny had been around a few body's ago, the Doctor would have placed her in the Zero Room. Except that room didn't exist in the ship anymore since he had ejected it.

Again.

He really should find other rooms to eject from his beloved ship.

The human doctor nodded, "I know...it's been a few hours already though. There hasn't even been a spike in body temperature!" Martha held the clipboard to her chest. It was really her version of a safety blanket. Being on the TARDIS was always comforting in normal circumstances, but she was over looking an alien patient. And not any alien patient, but the daughter of her friend.

The only other Time Lord (untrained as she maybe) in existence.

He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "Why are you so calm?" Martha asked finally. Her brown eyes looked over at him, shining with curiosity.

"One of us has to be calm," the Doctor explained as he carefully plucked Martha's clipboard away from her. "She isn't human and Jenny has Time Lord traits." He tossed the clipboard into the sink beside them. "If she survived...well she survived _that_. I don't think she traveled this far _just_ to give up."

A smaller hand covered the one on her shoulder. "She's a fighter like her dad." The Doctor rested his cheek on the side of Martha's head. "And that was my clipboard you just tossed!" His free arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't need it." He nuzzled her hair. "If you want to watch over her, I can get you a book."

Martha rolled her eyes, "You are so nonchalant right now. It's annoying." She released his hand and sighed. The Doctor was the expert here, but she was still concerned. That's how she was naturally, especially when it concerned a patient.

"Well, I've never been a fan of gray hair. Not even when I had it actually." He retorted, before a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Except when I was younger. I didn't mind it then, used it to my advantage a few times."

Martha raised her eyebrow, "That's right, you used to torment the Chestertons."

"Did Chatterton tell you that?"

"Chesterton." Martha corrected patiently as she turned around to face him. She had meet the married couple twice: once in 1969 and the second time through Sarah Jane. It had been a companion-only meet-up (of the ones located in the UK) before she left. Though, Sarah Jane had left her with contact information for other former companions located around the globe.

The Doctor pulled away from her. "That's what I said."

"You, mister, are horrible." The Doctor looked at the small index finger poking him in the chest with amusement. His hands rested on Martha's waist as he smiled innocently at her. "I wouldn't mind that book and could you grab my phone from my room? I need to call mum." He wore his blue pinstripe suit with a brown button-down shirt.

One of his hands left her waist and went to his hair. He ruffled it as he pondered her words, "Francine? She's probably ranting on how I kidnapped you." Which he hadn't done. He just had no plans of returning Martha to Earth until Jenny was awake.

And Martha asked.

Besides, he had taken Martha _because _he trusted her. He felt strongly towards her and he wanted her to get to know Jenny. The first time around she hadn't and that had been Jenny's fault.

And Francine really shouldn't worry about _him_.

"I'll be able to tell you that when I have my mobile." Martha looked amused though. "Besides, you're in the Time Vortex. She isn't going to slap you from Earth."

He gave a small smirk, "Oh yes. _That's_ going to stop Francine from slapping me into a new body."

"You could have gotten to know her." She reminded him, a hand resting on his chest. "Then she wouldn't bother slapping you, she'd have you sanctioned instead." Martha gave him a cheeky grin. Her hair was pulled back and held that way by her hair clips. She wore a wine colored cap-sleeved v-cut and black jeans underneath her white lab-coat.

His companion looked good in her lab-coat and the warmth of her hand was distracting. He covered the hand on his chest with his own before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. The other hand on her waist went to her face and cupped her cheek.

Martha's eyes widen for a moment before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He moved to deepen the kiss. Her hand clutched the fabric of his shirt as he explored her mouth, before she remembered _who_ she was snogging.

And _where_ they were snogging.

She gently pushed him away. If she were religious, she would consider herself as having a spot reserved in hell. As it was, she felt the need to leave.

_That was NOT supposed to happen! _Not between them.

He pulled away from her, his brown eyes stared at her. His thumb stroked her cheek. "Martha-"

"_That_ shouldn't have happened." The petite woman told him. His thumb froze on her cheek. "We're just friends."

His hearts were beating faster. "Martha-"

"And friends don't snog each other!" She continued. "Not unless-" Martha's brown eyes searched the Doctor's hopeful expression. "Doctor." Her tone was small and unsure.

"Martha Jones." His thumb resumed stroking her cheek. His tone was much softer than she normally heard it. "Were you really against it?"

"No." She replied.

"Can we do it again?"

A small smile crossed her face, "If you tell me why you just snogged me."

"I might of traveled all of time and space before deciding to ask a certain _doctor_ out." He replied a cocky smirk slowly appearing. "Might have saved a world or three, then decided I needed to pop in on my _doctor_."

Martha cocked an eyebrow. She hadn't forgotten her teasing when she first boarded the TARDIS and he was using it against her? "My memory isn't faulty." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Never thought it was."

UNIT's Medical Chief looked at the alien with narrowed eyes. "What's changed?"

"Life changes quite often." The Doctor pointed out. "Especially mine." Martha covered the hand that had been on her face with her own. She pulled the larger hand between both of her smaller ones. His brown eyes watched her.

Martha clasped the hand and stroked the back of his hand. He wouldn't admit the real reason and she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it. "We should worry about Jenny. She's more important." Despite her coy nature, it was true. Jenny was more important and Martha knew she would be returning home once the younger woman was awake. Her job and family were waiting for her.

The time for Martha and the Doctor had passed.

And despite how fast her heart was beating, she wasn't giving herself that hope.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Doctor poked his head into the medical bay. Martha had been in there with Jenny for four hours now (he _might_ have been counting out of boredom.) He was curious on what his...friend...girlfriend...Martha was doing.

He really should consider giving her a proper label. Not that humans required labels. It would help him understand what he was doing. That was the thing, what sort of label would he give Martha? It had to be one she accepted and if he was honest with himself, she wouldn't accept the title of girlfriend. At least, not _his_ girlfriend.

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his blue trousers. It was annoying, knowing he could have had Martha but he had been afraid. She had been like him in so many ways and that had always scared him. He scared himself really. The lengths he would go to, the things he did. To meet a human just as capable of doing what he had, all for the good of the universe, it had been intimidating. When she had been ready to blow up Earth to defeat the daleks, he had thought she was bloody mad. Yet, it had been his fault.

He told her how he sacrificed his own planet and she had been prepared to do the same.

That hadn't flown very well with him.

Martha's head was resting against the back of the chair she occupied. She had curled into herself to fit into that position, only a book kept her head from resting on her knees. The woman who walked the world slept soundly. Her host, ran a hand through his hair before entering the room and stopping beside her sleeping body.

Doctor Martha Jones threw the book in her hands the moment a hand touched her.

"Ow, ow, bloody hell! I thought we were over that?" The Doctor complained as he rubbed his stomach.

Alert brown eyes stared up at him in confusion, before narrowing. "Haven't I mentioned, more than once, _not_ to disturb me when I'm sleeping somewhere that _isn't_ my bed?" Martha swung her legs over the chair's armrest and on to the floor. The flexibility she tended to show still surprised him. Her back pressed to the back of chair she rubbed her knees through her jeans. "You'll be fine."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "That's what you say every time you leave me with a bruise." His human companion closed her eyes and cracked her neck for a minute before opening them again.

"You wouldn't get bruises if you didn't: 1. sneak up on me and 2. be rude." Martha rolled her eyes, "And aren't you a big, bad Time Lord? Little human women shouldn't be able to bruise you."

The Doctor pouted adorably at her. He crossed his arms and leaned forward. "Little human women shouldn't have such violent tendencies."

"So much for being a big, bad Time Lord."

"Some people are afraid of _this_ Time Lord."

"Considering you're the Last of the Time Lords, can't imagine how hard that is."

"For a human, you sure have a sharp tongue."

"For a Time Lord, you sure have rotten timing."

A grin crossed both their faces. "Are you hungry?" He asked finally. Martha yawned.

"A bit." She glanced over at the bed where Jenny laid. "Are you excited?" Martha stretched and walked towards the bed. She gently checked over the blond's broken bones. "The bones are healed."

The Doctor raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Excited about what? And why are you surprised about that?"

"Time Lords." Martha muttered annoyed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Well, Happy Holidays! I'm in such an awesome mood because my credit card app was approved! (Yes, I know not to spend it all in one place.) I'm going to start writing chapter 8 right now!

And those lemons. I'm going to make sure I finish one before/on New Years Day.

If you spot any errors let me know. :)


	8. I could not fathom that I would ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...otherwise...BBC (and BBCA) would be showing more Copper!

Chapter 8

Jenny's eyes fluttered open. The lights were dimmed in the room, but she could hear someone moving around. Turning her head towards the sound, she was surprised to recognize the person. The tall, lanky form of her father was leaning over another bed. The blond heard him say, "Martha, food's ready and Tish rang."

"Jenny?" The dark skinned woman questioned as she started sitting up. The Doctor didn't mind Martha using him to sit up, she clutched his arm and tiredly rested her head against his chest.

"She's awake." He replied. Martha lifted her head and looked passed the Doctor. Her brown eyes met Jenny's blue ones.

"Dad?" Jenny asked sounding puzzled.

Was it really her father?

Martha pulled away from the Doctor, he sent her a puzzled look. Nodding towards Jenny, Martha pushed the Time Lord away. The Doctor closed the distance between Jenny and himself. Before her apparent death, he had been ready to show her the universe.

Jenny, along with Donna (and Martha) could have seen the universe in all its beauty.

Now Donna was gone and Martha intended to leave again.

And Jenny, his little girl would stick with him until it was time for her to leave him.

Just like Susan had.

He had told Susan to live with no regrets, that he had been leaving for her own good. "Jenny." He might have regrets, but he wouldn't let his daughter have the same. A smile started to cross the blond's face before she had a coughing fit. A glass of water was placed in front of the blond. Martha, at the Doctor's side, helped Jenny sit up and sip the water. "Thanks Martha Jones."

The Londoner nodded her head, before speaking to Jenny. "Apparently your dad cooked. Do you think you can walk?" Blinking, Jenny closed her eyes and wiggled her toes. Martha smiled when she saw what the blond did. "I hope you made enough for three Mr. Smith."

The Doctor glanced from Martha to the blond. "Well..." Martha shook her head at him. "You'll show her the way?"

"You had to ask?"

The Doctor smiled, Martha was as cheeky as ever. And less worried about Jenny. "I'll go fix the table." Jenny watched the interaction with curiosity. Her father had been determined to get the other woman back the last time she had been with him. And there was something about her father's relationship with the woman that bothered her. Blue eyes watched as her father patted her hand before leaving the room.

"Why'd he leave?" Jenny asked Martha once the door closed.

Martha moved around the bed and pulled out a stack of clothing. "So I could give you a proper examination and so you can get dressed."

"You were there," The blond anomaly stated, "when I was shot."

Martha nodded as she sat the clothing on the table beside the bed. "I was." A silence filled the room as Martha pulled out her stethoscope and her clipboard. "I'm going to check if your hearts are beating normally." Martha informed the girl before pressing the end of the stethoscope to Jenny's chest.

"You and dad, are you two dating?" Jenny asked as Martha slid the stethoscope to the right side of her chest. She felt the cold of the metal through the thin hospital gown. The blond could feel her hair going down her back as well.

Martha paused for a moment, before concentrating on her task. "No, we're friends." The blond nodded.

"And that nice woman, Donna...is she here as well?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tish studiously ignored more calls from her mother. Francine Jones was driving eldest daughter up a wall. _No_, she hasn't heard from Martha.

_No, _she didn't know where the Doctor took them.

And _no_, she did not know when they would be back.

Her answers hadn't changed in the last 24 hours and if her sister didn't call back soon, she would get a new number. Or turn her phone off.

"Don't be mum, don't be mum." Leticia muttered as she checked her cell's screen. There was no name and the number didn't look familiar in the slightest. "Hello?" If it was her mother, she was going to hang up.

"Tish?" A very familiar voice replied.

The oldest Jones girl hopped off her couch. Dressed in sweatpants and a tank-top, Tish wondered over to the window and peeked through the blinds trying to spot a blue box. "Martha Jones, where the hell have you gone? Do you know how insane _your_ mother is driving me?"

Martha chuckled quietly, "I'm sorry. I knew she would worry, but I fell asleep before I could call her."

"Of course you did. That's not like you sis. Are you alright?" Tish was concerned, there were few things that could distract Martha from doing things. One of them happen to be a certain alien with a blue box. Narrowing her eyes, Tish stopped peeking out the blinds.

Strolling back to the couch Tish frowned when she heard Martha sigh. What was wrong with her baby sister? "The TARDIS is in the Time Vortex right now, just floating about. Jenny, the Doctor's daughter -I told you about her-, she's awake now. So I should be back on Earth soon."

"Wait, wait, wait, didn't you tell me she _died?_" Tish asked as she crossed her legs.

"Apparently, I was mistaken."

Tish chewed her bottom lip. "Right, so how the bloody hell did you find her? And what do you mean she's awake?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Colonel Mace eyed Captain Jack with distaste. Not that Jack was bothered in anyway by it. "We have to find that creature." The leader of Torchwood insisted. "It escaped the wreckage meaning its loose in _Cardiff_. Let's be frank here, the citizens of this town are so used to aliens that fine- its no big deal. Torchwood will handle it. If it manages to use the tub or even the road ways, I think that spells disaster for the rest of the UK. We don't know what its capable of or what it wanted dragging the Doctor's daughter through the rift."

"And you think UNIT should use its resources to help find an alien we haven't even got a description of?" The Colonel countered. "That might be fine for your organization, but we answer to the UN."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man, "And what will they say when people start disappearing or dying?"

Colonel Mace raised an eyebrow, "How do we know that's even alien related?"

"Aren't you the least bit tired of sitting on your ass waiting for shit to happen?" Jack snapped annoyed. "That situation with ATMOS would have been handled much better because Torchwood wouldn't have given the go ahead to something like that!"

"Where's Torchwood London now?"

The Captain didn't bother to reply. He couldn't guarantee what came out of his mouth would be appropriate or anatomically possible for a 21st century human. The Colonel watched as Jack left the conference room. The former Time Agent missed the early days of UNIT back when the Doctor was apart of it. At least they were more active then. "How the hell does Martha put up with UNIT?" He asked himself.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: HAPPY NEW YEARS! I wanted to update sooner, but I was busy with work. And my newest hobby/project...sewing Martha's beloved maroon jacket. It's coming along. Oh, one of my lemons for Ten/Martha is done. Sheena's supposed to be editing it. Hopefully, I'll get it back soon.

Til then...here's a new chapter! And I'll update the next chapter next week. It's almost done.


	9. Be without your love

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...otherwise...BBC America would be showing more Copper! Also, I'm loving Clara. She hasn't replaced Doctor Jones though (not in _my _hearts).

Chapter 9

Martha gripped the railing as the TARDIS landed roughly. Across from her, Jenny held on to the Captain's chair and the Doctor seemed undisturbed by the shaking of the ship. "Here we are! Castle Extremis, hopefully in the right time period." The Doctor informed them as he looked over the dials of his ship. "Well Martha, Jenny. Let's go."

Being closer to the door, Martha stepped out first. The last time she had been in Castle Extremis, she had ended up trapped in a mirror. Not to mention the attacks during peace talks. Looking around, she was glad to note that the place they landed seemed much brighter and less gloomier than the first time around. And there wasn't even a horrible smell.

Ankle length black heeled boots moved, carrying a petite frame away from a blue police box. Out of the box stumbled a curious blond. Jenny looked around, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "You've been here before?" The eight-month old blond wore a baby blue cap sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Oh yes, a few years before it was turned into a giant theme park." Martha informed her as she faced the blue box, waiting for the only male in their group. "Your father and I arrived in the middle of negotiations. Of course, despite all the danger we stuck around." Her brown eyes looked at the blond, "Let it never be said your father knows when to mind his own business."

"Oi! I do so." The Doctor protested behind them. The Time Lord wore his brown suit with a blue shirt underneath and his white converses. "Besides, we're here now. A day of fun." He stepped out of the box and closed the door behind him. Turning to his daughter, his expression was completely serious, "The moment you feel tired mention it. We don't need you to over exert yourself." Jenny took in the tone with her own serious expression. "You've only been awake for a few hours."

Martha smiled at the Doctor, when he was protective it was adorable. Now, that Jenny was awake, she expected them to travel together happily. Or at least in a way typical of father and daughters. Her own relationship with her father wasn't the best example of one. She crossed her arms, the sleeves of her light blue jean jacket rubbing together. Underneath was a black, cap sleeve, shirt with a v-cut. The light blue skinny flare jeans she wore hugged her hips. Her hair was swept up into a spiky ponytail and in her ears were diamond studs.

"I understand." Jenny replied, before crossing her arms, "Though, I don't get why you're worried. I'm completely fine, Martha even said so!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and leaned against his ship. "I can have us float around the Time Vortex until _someone_ decides to listen to her father."

"Why?" The blond turned her head away glaring at a wall. "Don't be mean! We just got here! Martha!"

Martha sighed, "Doctor, you've given Jenny a lecture on her health three times already." And then she turned to Jenny, "And there's no need for the attitude. He's just being overprotective. Fathers tend to do that and it'll only get worst when you try to get a boy-"

"Martha!" The Doctor cut in. His brown eyes were round and panicky.

Rubbing her forehead, Martha started walking down the hallway. "She really looks older than she is, and it happens Doctor. You know that."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Doctor led them around the giant theme park with enthusiasm. Martha had made it her mission to make sure the Doctor and Jenny had fun. She would suggest rides, that had seats big enough for two people at a time. Jenny and the Doctor had caught on after the third ride, Martha merely smiled when they tried to get her to ride with them. She did laugh when they both lectured her about riding with them.

"You can't get out of seeing the re-enactments!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smile. "Honestly, you're here to have fun, not play counselor." Martha rolled her eyes.

Jenny looked around them. There was a variety of food around them, most of them she had never heard of. She also spotted booths with bowls around them. "Are those fishes?" The Doctor and Martha turned in the direction she was looking. The area was full of game stands with various prizes- including fishes.

"Looks like it." Martha replied. "Maybe you should try to win one? Or ask the Doctor."

"What? Are you mad?" He replied. "Why would Jen-" The Doctor trailed off when Jenny looked at him with wider than usual blue eyes.

"Daddy?" Jenny couldn't have looked at him with more innocence if she tried.

He gulped, he wasn't going to be manipulated like this-oh for the love of Rassilon. "Fine. Let's go look around." His brown eyes caught sight of Martha, she looked amused. "Just so you know, if I do win that fish, you're responsible for it." He flatly informed the blond. Martha was encouraging this behavior!

"My first pet!" Jenny exclaimed, she looked excited. Then her expression fell, "How do I take care of it?" The Doctor glanced at Jenny's expression, just as Martha slid an arm around the girl's shoulder.

Martha answered the blond, "Let the Doctor win one first. Then I'll tell you all about how to take care of it." The Time Lord was pleased with their interaction. It wasn't hostile and hopefully Jenny looked to Martha as role model- similar to how she had looked at Donna. Even _better_ would be Jenny seeing Martha as a mother figure.

"Will it get in the way of going on adventures with daddy?" Jenny responded looking curious. Martha shrugged.

"I doubt it, the TARDIS will take care of it when you're unable too." The Londoner looked at Jenny with a small smile, "doesn't mean you can slack off caring for it." And maybe, just _maybe _Martha would think of Jenny as family.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, a fish. He was supposed to win a stupid fish. Over 900 years old and now he was off winning fishes from theme parks. "Did you want a stuff animal while I'm at this Martha?" _Then_ they would be _his_ family.

"Oh, I'm fine Doctor." Martha countered. She really didn't need him to win her anything. The day was about Jenny and that's all that mattered.

As they reached the stand, they watched as the other guest around them played the ring toss game. Or an alien variation of ring toss, Martha mentally noted.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"And this is for you Martha." The Doctor forced a stuffed animal into her hands. Martha raised an eyebrow at the stuffed alien creature. After trying his hand at throwing darts, the Time Lord was proud to say he had won the game. Of course, his enthusiasm was shared by Martha and Jenny. The blond was carrying her fish tank with care.

He had observed her with that fish, Jenny had made faces at it. She had poked the side of the tank and her smile was rather bright. The little fish was named Goldy because of his color. The Doctor had even caught Martha snapping pictures of Jenny and himself. His daughter was happy and now he just needed to satisfy his Martha.

Martha looked at the blue and purple boxed shaped thing. It had tiny arms and legs, with a large grin on its face. The Doctor had gotten the largest prize there just for her.

"That's Abremus, an Adipose cartoon figure. The equivalent of Spongebob really."

"Adipose...as in fat tissue?" Martha asked as she ran a nail over the fabric of Abremus.

The Doctor looked over at her, "Exactly. You don't like it?" The man behind the booth looked between the two of them.

"Is there another prize you would like ma'am? You could always trade it for another of the prizes." The old graying man pointed to other stuffed toys hanging around the booth top. Her dark brown eyes looked over the other prizes.

Jenny glanced from Martha to her father before talking to Goldy. "She's not trading that thing." The fish didn't reply, instead it moved around the tank. Her father smiled when he overheard.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Francine glanced worriedly at her mobile before starting on her paperwork. Martha really should have known better than to run off with that man _again_. What if something happened to her baby? It would be that silly alien's fault. She knew her sensible and responsible daughter could take care of herself, but when it came to _him_...Martha was a bit blind.

And Leticia! The nerve of her oldest child to avoid her calls.

Francine would have words with that girl when she saw her.

Only her Leo was keeping her sane. Leo and her little granddaughter Kesha. That baby was growing up so fast and she was as smart as her aunts.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_This,_" Jack emphasized his point by pointing to the telly screen in the hotel conference room, "is what I was hoping to avoid." On the screen was a news reporter informing viewers about a rash of mysterious attacks that started earlier that day. Apparently there had been a total of five victims, all comatose in the hospital.

Gwen, Ianto and Mickey exchanged looks. "I'm gonna assume, that you're assuming the attacks happening is the alien that came through the rift?" Mickey asked as he slid his laptop open. Jack had called to ask a favor of him the day before and dark skinned man hadn't turned him down. Torchwood was short a medic and a tech person. The dark skinned man wore black jeans with a gray sweater. His black coat hung on the back of his chair.

"Makes sense that it is the alien." Ianto agreed. "I'm just surprised it waited two days before starting to attack."

Gwen sighed, "All of our normal weapons are blocked by that cave in it caused. We can't even access our old records just in case we've ran into another of its species."

"Only part of it is blocked." Jack informed her. "I checked last night, when I realized UNIT was going to be _so_ useful."

"Martha's not helping?" The computer tech asked.

Gwen and Ianto exchanged looks. This had the making of Owen and Toshiko 2.0 written all over it. "She's with the Doctor and his daughter at the moment." Gwen informed him.

Ianto nodded, "Getting into the hospital isn't going to be the problem. It's the victims families...we're going to need _a _qualified doctor."

"We're going to need someone to examine those victims." Mickey pointed out. "We haven't got a clue on what's caused those conditions."

Gwen already knew Jack's next statement before it left his mouth. Martha Jones was unofficially a member of Torchwood. The Welsh woman shook her head when her boss hopped onto the table in the middle of the room.

Jack sat on the table in the center of the room and clapped his hand decisively. "I'm calling Nightingale."

"Is that a good idea?" Ianto asked, tugging on the sleeve of his suit jacket. "I mean she's taking care of the Doctor's daughter." He paused before looking Jack squarely in the eye. "A rather important patient you know."

Mickey leaned back in his chair, a small frown on his lips. Jack tilted his head as he looked at Ianto. "Nightingale is the only doctor that can examine those victims. UNIT doesn't seem prepared to hand any of their other doctors over and we happen to not have one." For a brief moment, Jack wondered whether it was really a good idea to disturb Martha. He knew they needed her help and Martha was always prepared to drop everything to help.

No matter what.

The Doctor would just have to kill him later.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Well," The Doctor stated, stretching the word as usual, "That could have been a bit more accurate." Martha's arm was linked with his and Jenny walked beside them. Both ladies were amused with him. The trio had just finished watching the re-enactments. Needless to say, some things had gotten lost over the years.

Jenny glanced at her father with bemusement. "I thought it was good! Could have used more explosions." Martha shook her head as the Doctor explained to Jenny that there wasn't a reason to blow things up. The human noticed Jenny's smile despite the lecture. The blond, Martha concluded, was just messing with the Doctor.

"I'm satisfied with the lack of explosions." Martha threw in, "though I think the Doctor's more upset that the actor playing him was better looking."

"Oi!" The alien cried out looking at her. "That isn't it! I'm not vain at all! I'm just unsatisfied with that fact that he-"

"He ended up professing his undying love for the character that was supposed to be me?" The Time Lord's mouth opened and closed several times. "I thought it was a bit odd, then again my character had been stabbed. One of those 'last moment to say it' kind of thing."

Martha watched as the Doctor tried to find his tongue. The re-enactment of the days before the treaty had included Martha and the Doctor as well. Of course, considering the centuries between the actual event and the time the plays were written, their roles (in the shows) included a budding romance. "B-b-but we weren't like that! A-a-and you didn't get stabbed...not fatally...well _not_ permanently!"

"Yeah, mum would have murdered you." Martha teased him. She remembered being shaken up by that incident on the Star Ship. Martha also remembered that she, in the end, was expandable and he wasn't.

As if it just occurred to him, the Doctor seemed to pale before shaking it off. "Yes well...I did save you. No big deal."

Jenny listened to the banter with her own smile.

Martha raised an eyebrow when her old ringtone started to play on the phone in the Doctor's pocket. The alien looked at her in bemusement, not many people knew the phone still worked as Martha had told everyone it was lost. Long, bony fingers reached into the breast pocket and pulled out the device. "Hello?"

Jenny watched as her father's face flashed with confusion before brightening and then becoming serious. "Dad?"

"Is something wrong?" Martha asked. The Doctor frowned before offering Martha the phone. She raised an eyebrow as she accepted the device.

"Jack won't tell me much, just that he needs you back."

Nodding, Martha greeted Jack. "Captain Harkness." The Doctor watched as Martha placed distance between herself and them. He knew that he would have to bring Martha back to Earth eventually, but he had hoped...

"_Nightingale, I need you love." _Martha's eyes locked with his and he knew...his doctor would be leaving.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hoshi: 'Ello loves! Let's see...I referenced 'Martha in the Mirror' by Justin Richards, 'The Pirate Loop' by Simon Guerrier...teased you with the fact that Mickey Smith is interested in our Martha. And gave you enough fluffy to give me a cavity. As for Jenny's character...I'm trying to find a balance for her...she's confident in her own abilities, but wants to impress her dad and she's her dad's child...so she wants his attention...I'm going to find a balance for her...just you wait!

Ah, yes Sheena just sent me my edited lemon back...so expect that to be up at some point this week. Oh and for those that read 'Smith and Jones...Properly'...It's got a sequel being written...XD

Also...please don't ever think I've abandoned this story when it takes me awhile to update. Usually I'm busy. I'm enjoying writing this. _**(speaking of Ten/Martha: have you guys read 'Crossroads'? It was just completed last week and it was flipping awesome! I do love the ending of that story. Also 'Escape from Me'? The latest update...Ten just killed me! I love him...in those stories.)**_


	10. Never imagined I'd be

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...otherwise...BBC America would be showing more Copper! And Ripper Street...it's got my husband (as the main character)

Chapter 10

"Wow, this is _my_ room?" Jenny asked. The blond knew the ship was apparently bigger on the inside because it was in another dimension. Martha had explained it better than her father had (not to mention her father pouted at Martha's rather simple, yet accurate description). She didn't have many expectations when it came to rooms.

The few months she had spent separated from her father in her tiny ship, had taken care of that.

A tiny ship, tiny room, and small amount of rations.

Now she had a giant room in various shades of blue.

"The TARDIS takes care of her residents." Martha reminded the blond as she gently transferred the fish from the prize bowl into the aquarium. The gold fish moved about the water, it swam down to the blue and red pebble covered bottom before floating to the top to eat.

Jenny watched her new pet move about. "You feed him at least twice a day." Martha informed her showing the fish food. "And this," She pointed to the filter, "needs to stay clean." The Londoner picked up a manual that sat innocently by the tank written in English, "The manual on how to upkeep the filter."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Showed Jenny to her room?" The Doctor asked as he played with a jammie dodger. He had every intention of eating it, just after he spoke with Martha.

Martha picked up one of the sweets, "Of course."

"I suppose the thing that dragged Jenny through the rift is back." He had plenty of time to come up with reasons on why Jack would need Martha. It made the most sense for the alien that dragged his daughter through the rift to be terrorizing Cardiff. Possibly leaving Jack with a medical mystery that required the skills of someone who's seen things...otherworldly things. The dark skinned beauty raised an eyebrow as she bit into the biscuit. "It makes sense, we've only been gone a day at least. Don't suspect something nice could be visiting?"

Martha chuckled, "Already on the case?" She teased as she prepared tea for them.

"Oh, well you know me Martha Jones." The Time Lord replied with a grin. "Never leaving a stone unturned."

"Or un-licked."

"Oi! Time Lord tongues are more efficient at identifying chemical make ups!"

Martha rolled her eyes, "Yes well, if you plan to keep kissing human women I'd suggest making sure to sterilize that thing."

"Sterilize th-?" His eyes widen as he processed her statement. "Doctor Jones!" He looked down at the human woman leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She smirked at him. "How many- why would you- do you think I-"

She couldn't stop herself, "What's the chemical make-up of cats?" The doctor ended up double over as the Time Lord's bony fingers tickled her. His biscuit was in pieces on the floor, "S-stop it!"

"Will you stop sassing me?" The Doctor asked. Those small fingers of Martha's dug into his suit as she laughed.

Martha's breathing was uneven as she laughed and taunted the alien, "Never T-Time L-Lord!"

"You should give up Jones." He replied. The alien's lip curved into a smile at Martha's relaxed body language. It seemed like the perfect opportunity for him to-

Cutting off his own thought process, he leaned forwards and captured Martha's lips with his own. His arms snaked around her, pulling her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in. The feeling of Martha's body against his, her heartbeat moving rapidly like his own hearts…he didn't want to let her go.

Yet, Martha pulled back from him. He rested his forehead against hers. Their brown eyes were locked; his reflecting the fact that he was old, tired and ready to step out of his comfort zone for her. Her eyes were tired, afraid and there was curiosity reflected at him. "Doc-" Martha was cut off by Jenny entering the room.

Jenny peeked into the kitchen and then stepped back out. It seemed like a private moment. Her father couldn't have looked more alive in that moment. And Martha...Martha had looked so relaxed, even as her father tormented her. The blond inwardly debated going to her room and waiting for them to call for her. Except, she remembered there was a problem on Earth. Jenny stepped back into the room taking care to make noise. Only when her blue eyes landed on her father and Martha, she could tell that her timing had been worse the second time around.

Her father's arms were around Martha's waist, Martha's arms were around his neck, his head close to hers, and it was obvious- they had been snogging.

"I'm interrupting." She pointed out needlessly.

Her father pulled away from Martha and ran a hand through his hair. "No, not really," He replied as he turned to face her. The woman behind him sighed softly.

Jenny knew he was lying, "Earth...we're supposed to be going there?" She resisted the urge to rub her trainers against the floor, she hadn't meant too. And besides- shouldn't her father focus on her more? She just came back!

It was always- Martha, Martha, Martha.

He needed a new tune.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha could have banged her head, repeatedly, on some hard surface in the TARDIS. Teasing the Doctor- fine, friends did that.

Being tickled merciless- friends also did that.

Getting snogged after being tickled- friends did _not_ do that.

Jack knew something was bothering her. Hell, she knew _what_ was bothering her.

Though the 'what' was more a 'who'.

"_There's someone out there for everyone,_" she had told him when they had been leaving Manhattan. Hell, she had meant him and herself. _Them_.

"Well, well if it isn't the lovely Doctor Jones." Martha was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Mickey Smith's voice. She looked over at him and offered him a smile.

Mickey noticed Martha enter his domain- a sectioned off room that housed computers moved from Torchwood's hub. His laptop sat connected to the towers running various programs. The woman looked deep in thought and he could vaguely hear Jack talking with someone (presumably the Doctor) not far from behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Smith."

Mickey grinned, "How's that patient I heard about?"

"Alive and well," Martha replied. She approached the desk with her arms crossed. "I don't think the universe is ready for the two of them." She slid her jean jacket off. "Though to be honest," Martha leaned over and whispered, "I don't think they're ready for each other."

The black man laughed before pulling Martha into a hug. "Glad you're working with us."

"As if I'd let something harming people escape." She retorted returning the hug. Mickey was pleased the good doctor was wearing a tight v-cut shirt.

"Ahem."

The Doctor cleared his throat, loudly and obnoxiously. Like that Umbridge woman in the Harry Potter series. He was attempting to curve that emotion that threatened to flood him, again. Why the hell did Mickey Smith _have_ to show some interest in **Martha**?

They had reconciled over their differences when it came to Rose.

He hoped he wouldn't have to show Mickey Smith that he was still better.

That like Rose, in the end Martha Jones would pick him.

She had too.

"_I only go for humans."_

There was no way being a different species was really going to cost him. Would it?

Jack watched Mickey and Martha interact. He had thought they got along pretty well after the stolen Earth mess. He even thought that if it weren't for Tom, Martha's fiancee at the time, he was pretty sure Mickey would've scored a date then. Now, Martha was -technically– single and he seriously hoped he didn't have to play the Great Wall of China between the Doctor and Mickey.

From what he understood and knew from experience- it _could_ get ugly.

Very _ugly._

The Doctor didn't deal with jealousy very well.

Gwen elbowed him and nodded towards the Doctor. Oh the Time Lord wasn't happy with what he was seeing. Part of it, Jack knew, is because the Doc thought of himself as being in a relationship with Martha. A one-sided relationship as Martha was unaware that she 'taken'.

"Mickey Mouse, why don't you get Nightingale the address to the hospital our victims are in?" Jack asked with a smile. "I'll drive you over Martha."

Martha leaned over Mickey's shoulder as she memorized the hospital name and address. "Shouldn't be too hard Jack," She replied standing up, "We've been there before."

The members of Torchwood exchanged glances. Martha didn't hold it against them, but Jack had been at fault when she ended up aged. "I feel like there's a pretty interesting story there." Mickey mumbled.

"With this tension, it has to be _really_ good." Jenny agreed. The dark skinned male raised an eyebrow at blond woman. "I'm Jenny."

"There's a really good story behind _you_." The blond raised an eyebrow as she smiled at Mickey.

Martha covered her mouth as she giggled. Mickey was definitely silly.

Smiling slightly, Martha moved to the edge of his desk and took a seat. "Jenny, this is Mickey Smith. The cute Welsh guy across from you is Ianto Jones. Gwen Cooper is the charming Welsh lady next to Ianto and you know Jack. I wouldn't listen to a charming word that comes out of his mouth. He's given Casanova tips as far as I know."

Jack laughed at that. "Oh Nightingale, someone had to teach him how to charm the ladies properly."

"You did a fine job too," The Doctor retorted, "I owe him a chicken." Everyone looked at the Time Lord oddly before turning away chuckling. "Oi, it's not that funny!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Dad...who's Casanova and why do you owe him a chicken?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After a group discussion on Casanova that left Jenny with the impression that her father _was_ the man in question. The Doctor had disagreed and claimed the two of them only shared similar facial features. Martha had joked that Casanova sounded like the perfect combination of Jack's personality with the Doctor's looks. Mickey had wondered, out loud, if that meant Casanova was an alien…or 'you know the son of an alien and a human.' The Doctor hadn't been amused when the two Londoners high-fived each other.

Martha had gone back to the TARDIS, laughing, to change from her casual outfit into something more business-like. Mickey had promised Martha that he'd have food waiting when she got back from the hospital. Jenny watched Martha and Mickey's interaction with curiosity. The blond had been sure that Martha was going out with her father. Yet, her father seemed…to be ignoring Mickey and Martha. In fact he was now focusing his attention on the wreckage of her old ship.

Ianto had given the Time Lord the photos and offered to drive him to study the ship. Gwen had taken the car keys from Ianto and told him _she _was doing it.

Jack leaned against the black SUV that Torchwood used. The Doctor was making sure Gwen knew he didn't like the gun she carried. And Gwen told the Doctor she didn't care, as long as they captured the alien threatening their city. Captain Harkness laughed at them as they pulled off.

"What could possibly be that funny?" Martha asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS. The Captain gave her a dimple showing grin. The doctor was dressed in a black pantsuit with a purple cami visible underneath the buttoned up jacket and purple heels. Over her outfit she wore a knee length black peacoat. Her hair hung loose and was kept out of her face with a purple headband.

The kicker was the shades on her face. They were large black ones that completely covered her eyes. "Gwen and the Doc. So Doctor Jones, have you got a one-liner for me?"

"Oh shush you." Martha chided as she stepped towards him. Of course he would think of CSI at a moment like this. The black woman walked towards the car and when she finally reached the good Captain sent him a saucy wink.

"You are such a tease Martha Jones."

"So, Nightingale…how are things between you and the Doc?" Jack asked once they were in the car. He had no plans of beating around the bush with his Martha. She would see right through any of his bull.

Martha shrugged as she looked over the files Mickey had gotten for her. "The same I suppose. He's been a bit odder than usual lately." She looked up at Jack, he was definitely listening. "Do you suppose Time Lords were like humans when it came to relationships? Or that maybe they have this thing, like cats, where they're just-"

"The Doctor's been chatting you up and you're wondering if he's in some weird Time Lord version of _heat_?" Jack asked chuckling to himself. "Martha Jones, I love you! Alas, Time Lords were like humans, I'm afraid." At least, from what Jack understood they were and the Doctor was somewhat of an awkward duckling apparently.

Martha sighed and pouted slightly, "You couldn't just give me the one that I wouldn't have to worry about?"

"This is good Nightingale!" Jack replied with a slight grin that caused his dimples to show. "It means you've got a shot to sleep with _the_ Doctor."

Martha crossed her ankles and rolled her eyes. "Jack, if that was all I wanted from the man I think I could've gotten it _weeks_ ago." She placed her elbow on the arm rest and sighed as she glanced at the scenery passing by. Sometimes she missed the simpler things in life…

"Oh, so you do want to-"

"We'll be in a car accident you finish that sentence." Martha glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "I didn't say I actually wanted _anything_ from him. He can keep all alien parts to himself." Jack looked too amused with this topic and Martha wondered why she bothered to bring it up with him. The Captain was good for talks on everything except if you were looking for advice on- sex, the Doctor, oh and sex. Combine his two favorite topics and Martha wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking of ways to join them.

Jack stopped at the light and glanced over at Martha, "Does it really bother you though?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "The Doc, his attempts to flirt with you, his…'heat' mood." He was slightly serious and that's what mattered to Martha. Jack cared about her feelings on the matter.

"I," Martha paused as she closed the folder and turned to look at Jack as he drove. "It's baffling."

"Go on…" He encouraged as started accelerating again.

Martha looked passed Jack and tugged nervously on the seatbelt. "I suppose, I'm used to the flirting. He does that a lot. It's part of his charm, I suppose. Tish and I _noticed_ what we've interpreted as signs the Doctor is serious this time about me. It's just…I _don't_ want him to notice me like that. Not anymore! Jack, I don't want to misinterpret his intentions and then soon as another girl younger than me comes along, he tosses me out."

"Young and blond?" Jack teased with a dimple showing grin.

"Don't start that again." Martha retorted with a slight grin herself. "Besides, he's an alien Jack. What am I supposed to do with him?"

Jack's grin became a bit lecherous. "Introduce him to human woman properly. There's the Cow Girl, I've got a hat you can borrow, a T-Square or a Rusty Bike Pump…I'd _love_ to see that one, of course if you aren't afraid of using that sexy mou-"

Martha's brown eyes stared at Jack. "Is your brain _really_ located inside your head?" She asked cutting him off.

"Of course," He replied as he started pulling into the hospital's parking area. "I've just got a _very_ good imagination."

Shaking her head, Martha placed the ignored files in the compartment underneath her seat. "I worry about that imagination."

"Oh, it's gotten me out of a few spots." Torchwood Three's leader informed her with a grin. "I didn't tell you about the time I was executed?"

Martha shook her head as she checked her jacket's pockets for her id. "Did you sleep with him?"

"To be fair it was the alcohol and it was a _very_ nice last evening."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The hospital staff in the Cardiff hospital excitedly chatted among themselves as a UNIT doctor and Torchwood member walked the hallways. Doctor Jones and Captain Harkness were escorted to the isolated ward that housed the victims of the unknown attack. "Doctor Jones, the patients are in this room." Martha peered over the nurse's shoulder and nodded.

The light skinned nurse with teal scrubs on opened the door and led them inside. Nurse Conner checked each patient before pausing by the door. Her dark brown hair was swept up into a ponytail and her glasses sat precariously on the end of her nose. "If you need anything at all Doctor, I'm here to help."

Martha nodded as she started looking at the patient charts. "Thank you."

Jack watched as Martha went through the charts one by one. He couldn't stand hospitals honestly. The sterile rooms, the beeping of heart monitors and the somewhat depressing scent of sickness and death. This room was actually a ward with ten beds, half of which were filled with comatose raven haired women. At the other end of the room was a window with curtains pulled back that allowed sunlight to pour in. Slowly Martha sat the third chart down with a frown. "Nightingale?" Jack asked with a curious expression.

Dark brown eyes looked up and met blue eyes. "His type is pretty obvious."

"There are plenty of black haired women in Cardiff though."

"Within the 25-30 age range?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow as he walked to her side, "Plenty."

That was the thing that bothered Martha the most. There were plenty of women that matched that description, so how had the alien known to attack these women in particular? And Jenny, why had it gone after her? She didn't fit the profile that she had formed. Perhaps there was something that she was missing, a link, something that all five women had in common with Jenny. That was the issue Martha couldn't offhand think of anything that the six could have in common especially considering one was an alien. "So why target these five?" She muttered out loud to herself.

Going back around, Martha looked at the women's blood work. There was nothing to explain the comatose state they were in.

At least nothing _normal_ technology could detect. The human doctor knew UNIT's technology was advance enough that it would probably detect any trace elements.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jack followed Martha into the TARDIS. The doctor had taken samples of the women's blood before leaving the hospital. The staff had attempted to warn her against it, but Martha had been around the Doctor long enough to know how to talk people down. Captain Jack had been the perfect distraction against the female nurses. Jack had joked that Martha was pimping him out. His Nightingale had merely smiled and told him to work his magic.

This was how the two of them, half an hour later, were now inside the Doctor's ship.

"You know how to work that?" The handsome man asked her. Jack was pointing to the scanner Martha was standing over in the console room. He could tell that Martha had a _clue_, but he didn't want her to do something that could disturb the ship. Or anger the Doctor.

Martha nodded, "The Doctor showed me once. I've memorized it since." Was the distracted reply as she read the labels on the tubes of blood. She had the files Mickey had given her out and open as she examined the patients history. Nothing added up, the women came from different family backgrounds- some had siblings, some came from single parent homes, heck a few even had small children. Different jobs, different schools…the only thing in common were that they lived in Cardiff.

Five of the six victims lived in Cardiff.

"The most obvious thing Jack, is that excluding Jenny, our victims were all long time Cardiff residents." Martha gestured for him to join her side. "Mickey's found records of them having lived in Cardiff the entirety of their lives. They never crossed paths in school, they have different family backgrounds- _if_ you ignore this right here." The dark skinned woman pointed out in one of the records the lineage of one of the girls. "Her family has been in Cardiff for _ages_."

Jack picked up another folder and examined the linage comparing it with the other girl. "Martha, they can't be the only Cardiff residents who can trace their history this far back." His blue eyes looked at the file of Guinevere Cooper, "Even Gwen's family goes back to the 15th century, maybe further back, in Cardiff." The Captain looked up and found Martha looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "She matches the description of the other victims."

Martha nodded, "We need to warn her."

"You find out what's keeping those women comatose." Martha nodded as she watched Jack grab his military peacoat and leave for the temporary Hub. "I'm going to get them." He called out over his shoulder.

She knew Jack would take care of Gwen and the Doctor. Sighing out loud, Martha turned to the scanners and started calibrating them. She may not be able to read Gallifreyan, but she could recognize the different symbols that made up its alphabet. Now, she just needed to find the cause of the comas and reverse it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: I couldn't resist mentioning David Tennant's Casanova. ;) Did you guys read the fic where Ten took Martha back in time to meet Casanova actually? Boy was he _upset_ when he realized Martha and Casanova had disappeared…together. The author was using David Tennant's version of Casanova for the fic as well. I sorta want to read it again now that I'm thinking about it. Hmm…also live journal! My live journal has a new Ten/Martha lemon. Actually that lemon's been up for a few months now. If you don't know my lj can be found at: ice-shinigami . livejournal . com

I meant to post this last week in honor of Freema's birthday...but I got distracted. (Busy with work and packing for spring break.)

Anyways expect another round of updates next month.

Please read and review!

Also...do you like my profile picture? That's my friend and I cosplaying as Ten and Martha!


End file.
